speedway to my heart
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Blaine start out at Red Bull Racing after being one of the best, first in karting and then in other divisions of the motor sports. He there meets Kurt, head mechanic of the racing team. A man who changed his dreams after being denied by NYADA. Will this blossom into something more? Or will the motor sport world prevent them from getting close?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I was a child my father has always watched formula one and i learned to love it as well. I got my inspiration from there for this story. It's placed in the world of motor sport and I hope it is exciting as I want to make it. Kurt is the team's chief mechanic and Blaine is their new Driver. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath as he stood in his apartment in Austria. He left everything and moved to Spielberg to accomplish his dreams. He had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime. At the age of 24 he was asked by Red Bull Racing to come and work for them. He had been shocked but happily took the opportunity without second guessing it. This is what he had been training for since he was a kid.<p>

He had had a wonderful career as a kid in carting competitions, from the age of 8 he hadn't lost a race. From there on he made his way up the motorsport ladder and eventually he ended up here… In Austria. Spielberg was a quiet little town and he didn't really know what he could do here yet. He had moved in only three days ago.

He shook his head to gather his thoughts again and looked at his watch. His eyes grew wide as he saw what time it was. Blaine ran out and jumped in his car. He got in his restored mustang which he had imported and sped off towards the race track. The man looked at the giant Red Bull statue he passed on his way and swallowed thickly, would he be good enough?

After a while he arrived and parked his car next to an old impala… apparently someone shared his love for American muscle cars here. He put on a smile and walked into the building. "Hello?" He asked a Latina woman who stood by the entrance.

"What?" She asked, looking at him irritated as she was on the phone. "Oh hang on Thomas. You must be our new driver." The woman said and Blaine nodded. "Go on through that door and then the next to your left where you will meet your team and the big boss." She said. "I am Santana Lopez and I do all of your PR, don't make it hard for me or I will make your life a hell as well." She said and went back to her phone call.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and scoffed before walking through the doors. He followed her directions and knocked on the door. "Enter." A heavy voice sounded from the other side. Blaine followed the command and opened the door, stepping inside of the room. A forty somewhat man sat at the head of the table flanked by a blonde woman and a chestnut haired man. Blaine looked at the man a bit longer than everyone else. About 15 other people were present as well. The older man stood up and smiled. "Blaine, do come further." He said with a warm smile.

Blaine stepped forward and smiled, he had met the man before it was the big boss of Red Bull Racing, Christian Horner. "Hello everyone, I hear you guys will be my team?" He smiled cockily. Blaine walked further and took a glass of water. "So when do we start training?" He asked. Blaine was eager to begin. He was here to win and show them how good he was.

The chestnut haired man frowned and sank further back into his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest skeptically. Blaine grinned at him and licked his lips. Christian chuckled. "Easy there Blaine, today you will get to know the workings of the team and such, tomorrow you will start your training with our head mechanic, Kurt Hummel." He gestured to the man to his right, the chestnut haired one. "And Brittany Pierce will tell you everything about the car you need to know, she designed it and helps Kurt with some things." He said and gestured to his left side where the woman sat. " The others are the other mechanics on your team. You will also meet Mark today, you two will have to work closely together so try to get along." He said with a smiled. He was referring to Mark Webber, a formula one driver who had been in the business for a long time.

Blain chuckled. "That shouldn't be a problem." He said and drank from his glass.

Christian nodded. "Very well, why don't you go down to the pits with Kurt where he will explain where everything is and then he can show you your lodge with shower and such, also we have a gym here for the personnel. We expect you to be in perfect shape." He said.

He smirked. "I am always in perfect shape, sir. Don't worry about that." Blaine said smugly.

The other man nodded. "Kurt, please show our new asset around." Christian looked at him and nodded.

The pale man looked at his boss and sighed before nodding. He already didn't like the new kid, he was way too cocky. Kurt didn't want to lose again this year because of a juvenile prick. He was only 27 but he always took his job very seriously, he worked hard to get where he is. This boy wasn't going to ruin it for him. "Fine. Follow me." He said and walked out of the room, Blaine hot on his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is only a prologue, bear with me? I hope to update every week or every other week depending on how busy school is. I know where I wanna go with this story and I am really excited. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am spending the weekend with my boyfriend so early update since he doesn't know about my love for klaine, well not in this way ;) enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt led him into the garage, a small smile on his lips. He always smiled when he entered this room, it had become more of a home to him than any other place in the world. The fair man sat down on his chair and looked at Blaine. "This is my territory, you will listen to me when you drive the cars ok? These aren't toys you will be careful and care for them like they are your children. Not only do they cost tons of money you are in it and well when you crash while going 300 kilometers an hour… let's just say it doesn't always go well." He said and raised an eyebrow, his smile gone now.<p>

Blaine smiled cockily. "Don't worry, I know how to handle a car. I have been driving since I was born." He said and attempted to sit on a work bench before Kurt scolded him. "Those aren't seats, take a chair or stand. And you can handle a car, this isn't just a car Anderson." He said.

Blaine quickly got fully back on his feet and held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa calm down. And my name is Blaine, you can actually call me by my first name Kurt." He said with a mocking smile.

The other man got up and walked closer to Blaine. "Look I don't know you so I will call you Anderson if you have a problem with that you can keep whining it's not gonna change. Now take a chair and follow me, I have a lot of explaining to do and you will want to sit down and pay attention." He said and walked further to the control room.

Blaine sighed and took a chair with him and followed the mechanic. He didn't know what to think of the other man, he seemed so cold…

Kurt turned to him and rubbed his hands together. "Now this is the control room, from here I will tell you what to do during your trainings, when you are in a real race I will too tell you what you should do, when you should come into the pits, how your car is doing, how you should drive during trainings and such that's all me ok? I am sort of your puppet master." He said and looked into his eyes.

Blaine turned the chair towards him and straddled it, looking at Kurt. "Well isn't that kinky?" He smirked and got an unamused look in return. "Ok, ok fine, I won't promise I will always be your dutiful slave ok? I know how to race." He said and looked at Kurt.

The man chuckled softly. "Sure, we'll see tomorrow just how good you are." He said sarcastically. Blaine raised an eyebrow and nodded. "We will indeed, do not underestimate me Kurt." He said. Kurt licked his lips. "Anderson as I said, a formula one race car isn't just a car It's totally different." The man told him.

The shorter one nodded. "I know but that doesn't take away that I know how to handle a car and how to feel a motor." He said and looked expectantly at the other. Blaine was confident in his skills, he had always been the best of the best in whatever he did and he never had much trouble adjusting to cars.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, as I said we will see. Now I will explain to you what everything is, it's general knowledge you never know when it will come in handy." He said and started to explain everything to a very uninterested Blaine. The young driver just wanted to get in the car and speed off, feeling the tarmac under the tires, even smelling the inside of his helmet, he loved everything about it.

Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face, startling a dreaming Blaine. "Whut?" He asked and looked up at Kurt. The taller man sighed and shook his head. "Look if you aren't serious about this we can always just end today and do this tomorrow and then you can postpone driving even further." He said flatly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "No… no I will pay attention come on I wanna get behind the wheel." He said with urgency. "I will pay attention now." Kurt smirked and nodded. "Good." He liked this side of the young driver, this side was a passionate one, someone he could and want to work with. Kurt explained everything again and it was past two when he finished. His stomach rumbled softly.

Blaine smiled. "I'm hungry too, we can eat together if you want." He said and got up, stretching. The knots that formed in his back went away. Kurt hummed and looked at his hands before looking up at Blaine. "I don't know, I should work through the noon to ready your car." He said.

"But you should eat as well. I can get us something and bring it back down, you can tell me about the car while you work on it." Blaine suggested. When he had seen Kurt explaining everything he had liked the man more than before, maybe he wasn't so cold after all.

Kurt ran a hand across his cheek and sighed. "Fine, I have to put on my coveralls." He said. "So just get me a tuna sandwich and I will be ready to tell you everything and then we can also adjust it to your size. Our former driver was… taller than you." He said with a smirk.

The other glared playfully at him and nodded. "Fine, I was wondering when the short jokes would start." He said and walked out of the room and he went back upstairs, looking for the restaurant. He was hopelessly lost for about twenty minutes until the blonde noticed his confusion and walked up to him. "Hi, are you a hobbit? Are your feet hairy? You seem lost." She said with a soft smile.

"I…" The man was lost for words. "Oh, I thought you knew human speech cause you are our new driver no?" She asked with a frown. Blaine nodded "I can speak, I am the new driver yes and I am lost actually." He smiled.

Brittany smiled. "Oh, wow you know it very well!" She said enthusiastically. Kurt had come up to look for Blaine because he was gone for so long and watched the man from a distance. The young man chuckled. "Thank you, as do you. Do you know where the restaurant is? I am quite hungry." He said gently.

Kurt smiled as he saw how Blaine handled Britt. Not many people got how special she was. She might live in a separate world but she was the best at what she did. The woman designed the best cars on the track, the last years they had always been close to beating McLaren in the team championship thanks to her.

She nodded and took his hand. "Come on I will guide you, think of me as Gandalf." She smiled and led him away. Blaine smiled amused and followed her willingly. Kurt retreated back to the pits and he waited for Blaine, the young man was doing well.

Blaine came back a while later, carrying two sandwiches and two bottles of water. "Sorry I'm late I didn't find the restaurant." He said and sat down, handing Kurt his sandwich. "It's fine." The mechanic replied. He took a bite of his sandwich and sat down as well. "So how did you find it then?"

"I came across the woman who was sat at the table before and she was really nice and showed me the way." He said and took a bite from his food. Kurt nodded. "She is very nice, that's true." He smiled. "Her wife isn't as nice, I don't know if you met Santana yet."

Blaine hummed. "I don't think so…." He said and looked at Kurt. "Latina with a big mouth?" Kurt asked with a grin. Blaine looked surprised. "What? She is married to Brittany?" He asked and smiled. The other nodded and chuckled. "A lot of people don't get it until they see them together." He smiled.

Kurt held up the smalltalk and finished his sandwich before taking a sip of water. He began to explain everything about the car to Blaine, showing him which button did what on the steering wheel and how to sit. He made Blaine sit in the car and adjusted the seat to accommodate the shorter man. He made sure everything was in order for tomorrow and went to clean his hands. "You can go home now Blaine, don't forget to work out though… or maybe take a rest day, tomorrow will be a rough day." He said.

The other got up reluctantly. "I will see how much energy I have left when I have unpacked everything. My apartment is still very empty." He said. Kurt looked at him and nodded. "I can imagine, have a good evening Blaine."

Blaine nodded and slowly left. He got into his car and drove back into the small town, going home.

He got inside his apartment and sat down on the couch, taking out his phone. He called Wes who picked up quickly. "Hey Blaine!" he said enthusiastically. Blaine smiled brightly. "Hey Wes." He replied. "How has your first day been as a formula one pilot?" Wes said in a teasing manner.

The other chuckled softly. "Good, I didn't drive yet, that's for tomorrow. I just got to know the pits and a bit of the crew." He said "Well that has to happen as well B. David and I are already talking about which races we want to see." He said.

"Come see the ones I'll win." He chuckled. "So…. None?" Blaine could hear Wes smirking through the phone. "Awtch, you two should be the ones who believe in me Wesley!" he smiled brightly. "I know and we do Blaine, you know we love you." He said.

Blaine sighed happily. "I know Wes. I shall leave you to sleep or work or whatever you were doing ok?" He said. Wes hummed. "Sure, enjoy your time there B." The man answered. "I will Wes, bye." He said and hung up.

Meanwhile Santana walked into the pits, looking at the head mechanic who was reading through the logbook, filling it in. The latina sat down next to him. "Hey Kurt." She startled the man who looked up quickly. "God… Santana don't do that." He said, holding a hand across his fast-beating heart.

The woman smiled. "Hush, so how was our new baby driver?" She asked. Kurt sat back and looked at her as he stored the pen behind his ear. "He is ok, very self-assured but nice enough once he gets to the essence of things and he is nice to Britt." He said with a smile.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "That's good…. Normally you always whine about new drivers." She smirked. "Does anyone like Anderson?" She said teasingly, poking his side. Kurt batted her hand away and frowned. "No, Santana it's not because I am gay that I want any man to be my boyfriend." He said. Santana hummed. "I know but it's been ages since you got laid and your eyes lit up Kurt. You cannot fool my Mexican third eye." She tapped her forehead.

Kurt laughed. "Sure, ok if your Mexican third eye tells you so." He shook his head amused. "I don't see him as more as a driver San, and that won't change." He said. Santana nodded. "Of course, I am leaving with Britt, see you tomorrow Kurt." She smiled and left the mechanic alone with his thoughts. He did like Blaine more than most people he just met…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, next time Blaine's first trip and then we will progress with his training until racing season starts and he will travel the world with the crew. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Guys I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while, my grandfather died after being in hospice care so I had a tough period and the friends I had in my class stopped speaking to me when I turned sad because of what happened. It hasn't been easy but I will be ok. And I turned 18 today so that called for an update I think ;-). Enjoy the update!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt came home late and opened his fridge, getting out the bottle of coke light. He poured himself a glass and went to sit on his couch. His apartment was pretty empty but he didn't see the point in really furnishing it because he rarely spent time here. They were always on the road and if they were here then he spent more of his time at the track.<p>

He turned on the tv and tried to take his mind off of things. Santana's comments made him think about things, about the fact that Blaine wasn't as much of a bother to him than most people he met were… Could he be different? But half of the time he didn't like the man, he was arrogant and too childish sometimes. Yet when he was involved with the cars… Blaine turned into a whole other person, someone with a passion and someone who would do anything to accomplish his dreams… Kurt did like that man.

His stomach was in knots because of his confusion over the matter so he decided to skip dinner and directly head to bed. On his nightstand there stood an alarm and one photograph, one of his parents. His mother died when he was only eight and ten years later her lost his dad as well. Kurt didn't go to college for performing arts because of that. He declined his acceptation to NYADA and went to MIT instead. He always was a gifted student and even though the cost was high he sold the garage and the house so he could afford college. In his last year they had to do an internship and he applied to the Red Bull formula one team, thinking he would never get in but they did accept his request and he worked for them from that moment on.

He started out as an intern and when he graduated college he went to work for them again. He was only a mechanic then and when the head mechanic retired two years ago he suggested Kurt take his place. He had built up a very good bond with Jeremy, the former HM. From that moment on Kurt had an entire team of mechanics to lead and petulant drivers to manage on the track. Even though he could sometimes strangle people he loved his job and he knew his parents would be proud.

Kurt undressed to his boxers and got under the covers, he looked at the photograph before turning off the light. "Goodnight mom and dad." He said softly and closed his eyes.

The next day Blaine left early so he could make a good impression and to guarantee he would be able to drive today. Yesterday he had unpacked all his kitchen supplies before ordering a pizza and eating it on the couch, in front of the TV. Blaine couldn't wait to settle in, it would make everything more real for the young man.

He went to the pits and saw Kurt at the work bench, readjusting the gear box. He smiled and sat next to him. "Hello, when can I drive?" He asked eagerly.

Kurt slowly looked up with a raised eyebrow. "After your physical testing." He said.

Blaine frowned. "But I did that before they hired me." He said. "I got checked out by a doctor and everything, I am good." He said. Kurt nodded. "I know, I meant my physical testing." He said with a smirk.

The other man licked his lips and nodded. "Ok and that is…?" He asked. Kurt looked up and down Blaine. "You have never driven this circuit so you need to get to know it therefor you will put on your running shoes and run the track twice. Then you can go to Britt, she will hand you your new helmet and racing coveralls. After you have eaten you need to practice on the simulator and then you can go with the car for the first time." He said.

Blaine's eyes grew wider and wider as the list got longer. "I… you have to be kidding…" Kurt shook his head and focused back on the gear box. "Nope, go put on your sports gear and start running Anderson. I can see you on the cameras." He said. The shorter man sighed and trudged up the steps, back to his bag and the dressing rooms.

He undressed and put on his sports gear before going back down. He glared at Kurt before he started to run down the track. It was almost four and a half kilometers long. Blaine took little under 45 minutes to run it twice. He got back in the pits sweaty and panting, his shirt clinging to his chest.

Kurt looked up and nodded, trying not to focus too much on how the shirt was hugging the driver's chest. "Good, go shower and go to Britt." He said when he regained the function of his voice. Blaine sighed and went upstairs to the showers.

He undressed and put the clothes in his bag, taking a long hot shower. It was much needed, he reeked because of the sweat. Blaine toweled himself dry and put on his street clothes before going to Brittany.

The blonde looked up from her drawing table as he came in. "Hi hobbit!" She jumped up and went to him, rubbing their noses together. Blaine frowned a little and the woman frowned. "Isn't that how hobbits say hello?" She frowned.

Blaine shook his head. "No eskimos do that, not hobbits we just hug ok?" He smiled gently and hugger her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Ok, my bad." She smiled and pulled back. "So you wanna put on your suit? Don't worry I am a lesbian so I won't peak at your junk." Britt giggled.

Blaine shook his head and looked at her. "Ok, I won't be scared." He winked and got undressed till his boxers. Brittany went to retrieve his racing coveralls. The door opened and a Latina walked in. "Britt… oh hi pequinito, don't worry I don't want your manparts." She smiled. "I must say though you have the ass of a gay man, which is a good thing." She smiled and went to sit on Britt's chair, watching him.

Blaine blushed bright red from the moment she walked in. "I… I… Thank you?" He said testily. Britt came back just then. "Oh hi San, what is wrong?" She asked. The other woman looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you what you wanted to do tonight but then I came across this piece of booty." She smiled.

Britt nodded. "Oh ok and I just wanna stay home." She smiled and went to Blaine. "These should normally fit you perfectly, if not I can adjust it." The driver nodded and put them on quickly. Since it was just a fitting he didn't wear undergarment. He moved around in it and nodded. "This is good… um…" He looked at Santana who was still sitting there, her dark eyes on him constantly. "This is perfect…"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Ok take it back off and then I can put it away again. We will keep most of them here and give you two to take home ok?" She said and urged him to get undressed when he didn't.

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded, taking off the coveralls. He felt really exposed under Santana's gaze. He put on his other clothes as quick as possible, even nearly falling in the process. Santana got up without a word and left. She went to the pits and smiled as Kurt was alone in his cockpit. She walked in and sat down next to him. "He's gay." She said.

Kurt frowned and looked at Santana. "What? Who are you even talking about Santana?" he sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Santana always tried to set him up with these guys she randomly knows. Santana smirked. "Oh come on, you're gay you should've picked it up by now."

Kurt's confusion turned bigger. "What?" He asked. "Santana stop playing games, please?" He said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Blaine… Blaine's gay Kurt." She said.

Kurt looked at her and began to laugh. "Oh my god. Santana he isn't gay, he…. He can't be gay women fall at his feet." He shook his head. Santana clicked her tongue. "You know I am always right about that stuff Kurt, Mexican third eye."

The man nodded. "Of course, I apologize once again but your Mexican third eye has been very off for a while now." He said. Santana got up and shook her head. "It isn't, you shall see Kurtsie." She smiled and left.

Kurt frowned in confusion and shook his head. Blaine wasn't gay… he wasn't… right?

Blaine had raced on the simulator for two hours before he got permission to go down to Kurt to test the real deal. The team of mechanics were taking off the tire heaters and were adjusting the last things before they rolled it out of the garage. Kurt came up to Blaine. "This is it, you can put on your helmet and get in, listen to me ok? Your first time in a car like this isn't easy you will see." He said.

Blaine shrugged. "I can handle it don't worry." He smirked and put on the protector and then the helmet. He got inside the car and got comfortable. He heard Kurt's voice clearly. "If you can hear me stick up your thumb." He said and Blaine did as he was told. "Ok good now gently press the gas pedal while releasing the clutch. Just like in a normal car but even more careful." He said.

Blaine did as he was told but the car sputtered. He clenched his jaw and tried again, this time he managed to do it well and he was on the circuit. He zigzagged to warm up his tires for two slow rounds. Kurt watched him from the cockpit. "Ok very good when you pass the start this time you can try to hold your lines but don't go too fast for now." He said.

Blaine scoffed. "I can handle it." He said. He passed the start and pressed the gas, going fast on the straight. He came to the first corner and slowed down, taking the perfect line but he slipped and ended up on the grass. Kurt sighed. "Blaine I told you this is different. Start again and go slow now." He said. Blaine took a deep breath and did as he was told. He did a few slow laps with guidance from Kurt before he was called back into the pits.

Kurt went to him when he came into the pits. Blaine took the steering wheel off and got out, frustrated he didn't get it right from the start. Kurt knew he would be like that and took the steering wheel. "Calm down I wanna talk to you in the cockpit." He said gently.

Blaine got up and took off his helmet and the protector, putting it on a bench angrily. He went to the cockpit without saying a word to anyone. Kurt shook his head and ordered the team to clean up before going to the cockpit.

"Anderson? Have a seat." He said. Blaine shook his head. "I am good." He said, his body visibly tense. "I would like for you to sit down and listen to what I have to say." He said.

Blaine glared at him and sat down. "And? I sucked I know." He clenched his jaw angrily. Kurt shook his head and sat down as well. "Blaine you did well, honestly there have been people here who have crashed a car on their first try, you did good. It's so much different with a formula one car Blaine, you have a lot less weight so everything has to be adjusted." He said. "Honestly you did well."

Blaine looked at him. "I just wanna be better, I know I can do better than this." He said.

The mechanic nodded. "And you will be, soon. We will train and when the competition season starts you will be amazing." He said gently. Blaine nodded. "Ok… I believe you." He said.

Kurt nodded. "Ok now go shower and go home, take some rest and don't worry too much about that ok?" Blaine got up and nodded. "By the way you called me Blaine." He smirked and winked before leaving the cockpit.

Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair before running a hand through his hair. Was this man really growing on his this fast that he let that first wall drop? He didn't understand what this was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Review and I will write faster. ;-)**_


End file.
